hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 USA Series 1, Episode 5 (Tasting)
Tasting is the fifth episode from Hi-5 USA Series 1. Segments *CURTIS, Kimee, Shaun and Jenn make food shakers. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 9 (Foods & Charli's picnic). *KARLA copies the way the animals eat. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 9 (Foods & Charli's picnic). *JENN shows a pizza and Chats learns Italian words. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 1 (To other countries). *KARLA makes an imaginary pizza. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 1 (To other countries). *SHAUN tastes a watermelon and a lemon. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 7 (Inside me). *KARLA sings and dances about fruit. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 9 (Foods & Charli's picnic). *SHARING STORIES: Karla tells us a story about a kitten (Kimee) that doesn't want milk anymore, her friends (Shaun the dog, Curtis the bird and Jenn the pig) help her to make a new breakfast. Adapted from Original Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 6 (Feeling free). Absent: KIMEE. Gallery Curtis USA S1 E5.png Karla USA S1 E5 1.png Jenn USA S1 E5.png Karla USA S1 E5 2.png Shaun USA S1 E5.png Karla USA S1 E5 3.png Sharing Stories USA S1 E5.png Trivia *This is the first episode that Kimee is absent. *This is the first episode to feature Karla reading a sharing story. Songlets ; Making music Shake, shake, shake down low Twist, twist, twist on the spot Shake, shake, shake up high Give it all you've got. Shake, shake, shake down low Twist, twist, twist on the spot Shake, shake, shake up high Give it all you've got. Shake, shake, shake down low Twist, twist, twist on the spot Shake, shake, shake up high Give it all you've got. ; Body move #01 Nibble, nibble, nibble like a rabbit eats Gobble, gobble, gobble to a doggy's beat Munch and chew like cows do Eat like me, a fish in the sea. ; Word play Pepperoni and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Pepperoni and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Pepperoni and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun. Pepperoni and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Pepperoni and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Pepperoni and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun. ; Body move #02 Roll it that way, roll it this way Roll it that way, roll it this Make sure there's no dough that you miss. Toss it that way, toss it this way Toss it that way, toss it this Make sure there's no dough that you miss. ; Shapes in space Watermelon pink Soft and juicy Melt in my mouth Sugary sweet Cool and smooth A touch of sweet. Lemon yellow Soft and juicy Zings in my mouth Tangy and sour Tingly and tasty A touch of sour. ; Body move #03 Rock melon, rockmelon rock Roll Melon, roll melon roll! To the ba-na-na, ba-na-na And the strawberry squash We're gonna dance all day, dance all day Doing the fruit salad hop, yeah! Rock melon, rockmelon rock Roll Melon, roll melon roll! To the ba-na-na, ba-na-na And the strawberry squash We're gonna dance all day, dance all day Doing the fruit salad hop, yeah! ; Sharing stories Yucky, boring I'd rather be snoring I wanna be free To eat what I please. Yummy, meaty Oh, so sweety Yummy, crunchy Breakfast lunchy, woof! Yummy, gooey Oh, so chewy Yummy, chunchy Breakfast lunchy, oink! Yummy, yummy In my tummy Warm and silky I love milky, yum!Category:Episodes that Kimee is absent Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett‏‎ Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Karla read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about senses Category:Ep about tasting Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about shakers Category:Ep about copying Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about eating Category:Ep about pizza Category:Ep about Italy Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about watermelon Category:Ep about lemons Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about kittens Category:Ep about milk Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about pigs Category:Ep about breakfast Category:Ep about shaking Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about cereal Category:Ep about rice Category:Ep about macaroni Category:Ep about dough Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep from Hi-5 USA with adaptations